Girl Meets A Better Life
by AnimeMistress16
Summary: Maya hasn't had the greatest life so far. Her mom abuses her and ignores her. She has no dad. But when something happens she's taken in by a woman named Dr. Cassandra Green who has been treating her for over a year due to her mother's abuse. Now the two have to adjust to each other's lives. Not to mention Maya's growing feelings for a certain Texas cowboy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Girl meets World.

"Why can't you do anything right?! You ungrateful brat." I listened to my mom yell. "It's all your fault that my dream of being an actress isn't coming true! I spent my best years raising your sorry not good for nothing ass!" Then came a harsh slap across my check. I always refused to cry about around her. I didn't want to her that satisfaction. But she wanted me to. I felt slam her knee into me. Making fall to my knees gasping for air.

"I…need to go to bed school tomorrow." I made up an excuse although not really. School was tomorrow and it was after eight but still.

"It's not like you're going to amount to anything but I'm tired of looking at you." My mom turned away from me and went back to a bottle of booze on the counter. I knew that was my cue to leave so I left for my room. I looked in the mirror to assess the damage that had been dealt. I had three scratch marks on my cheeks. It looked like I'd been scratched up by a cat. Not only did it sting but the scratches were starting to bleed. I climbed out of my bed and went to a free clinic known as the Green Clinic not far from where I lived.

"What's the excuse this time?" I looked at the woman who's name I knew to be Dr. Cassandra Green. She apparently owned this place. I came here often because they'd treat me without my mom being present.

"I tried petting a stray cat and it got feisty. I ended up falling on a curb." I could tell she knew but I refused to tell anyone. She just looked at me with a frown before sighing signaling for me to come with her. I sat on the examining table or was it bed I didn't care.

"You need help Maya." Dr. Green began to clean the wound on my face before bandaging it up."Where did you _**fall**_?" The way she said fall told me she didn't believe me. I lifted my shirt where there was a big bruise on my side that hurt like crazy. "Well your ribs aren't broken but they are bruised so take it easy. Miss school for a day I'll write a note."

"No I can't miss school." I wanted to I didn't like it but I couldn't miss it. Riley would be all over me for it.

"Fine put I'm writing a note to get you out of P.E." Dr. Green began writing the note.

"No complaints here." I didn't like P.E. just another class but at least it wasn't too educational.

"Here is an icepack for your bruised ribs. Just remember to ice it for at least twenty minutes. Maya here if you need anything day or night just call." She handed me her card. I took the icepack from her before leaving. I crawled back threw my window and began icing my ribs. I waited until the alarm on my phone went off before removing it. My side did feel a little better. I feel asleep wearing the same clothes. When I left for school she was gone.

"It's Maya." I lived quite a bit away from the Mathews but I didn't mind the trip.

"Come on in." It was Mrs. Mathews. I walked into the house almost wishing it were my own. "Maya oatmeal."

"I'm not hungry." I replied casually.

"Not asking." Okay then. I sat at the table next to Agguie as Mrs. Mathews put some oatmeal on my plate. "What happened to your face?"

"Oh one of my neighbors got a new cat. I tried to pet it and it got a little feisty." Mrs. Mathews gave me a that must have hurt look.

"Riley not ready?" I looked around realizing my best friend wasn't here. Besides I needed a change in subject.

"Oh right Riley left early when Lucas stopped by. I guess she forgot to tell you." I can't believe Riley blew off our tradition for cowboy.

"Let me guess Mr. Mathews freaked out and followed them." It was so like him. He was really uncomfortable with Riley and Lucas.

"You guessed it." I smiled at Agguie. He was cute.

"So speaking of boys is there someone you like?" I stared at Mrs. Mathews and then looked down as a picture of cowboy flashed in my mind.

"No one comes to mind. I need to get going I can't be late for school your husband would freak." With that I left for school. This reminded me of the days when Riley wasn't allowed to ride the subway and it was just me. My mom didn't care what I did most of the time. I walked into Mr. Mathews' class to see Mr. Mathews watching Riley and Lucas like a hawk.

"Maya what happened?" Farkle got a little too close to my face for my liking. He also got the attention of Lucas and since Riley didn't have Lucas's attention she turned to what had taken it. "Are you okay?"

"Farkle I'm fine. I got scratched by my neighbor's cat yesterday." I walked past him to my seat. I would have pushed him but the pain in my side wouldn't let me.

"See this is why I never liked cats. Always been more of pig person." I looked at Mr. Mathews confused. Riley spent the whole day with Lucas.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World.

I sat in my living room while my mom was doing good knows what. She's been acting weird since she got home an hour ago. There was a pounding on the door and I immediately saw her tense. I looked out the peephole and there were a bunch of cops at the door.

"Can I help you?" They looked at me. Before looking into the apartment.

"She's running!" One of them yelled. Two pushed passed me and followed my mom down the fire escape. Another five took the stairs. There were two left and they weren't following either.

"What's going on?" I was scared after all a bunch of cops did just show up at my house in the middle of the night.

"You're going to have to come with us to the station." I looked at them unsure how to respond.

"I need to get my bag." That was the only thing I could think of to say. I grabbed my phone and backpack. Locked the door and followed the cops. My neighbors were all watching the circus unfold. Outside a ton of cop cars were parked. I saw my mom being put into the back of a police car with handcuffs on. I got into the back of a different car. "Can one of you tell me what's going on. I have a right to know." They ignored me. I was led into a room at the police station.

"Hi you must be Maya Hart. I'm detective Olivia Stabler." I watched the woman take a seat across from me.

"Can you tell me why my mom was arrested?" I thought maybe Dr. Green had reported the abuse.

"Maya your mom assaulted two people." My eyes widened. This wasn't happening.

"Who?" This was serious maybe I should call Mrs. Mathews.

"A casting director." I don't understand why she attacked the casting director. "Your mom got really angry when she was passed over for a part. She just got violent"

"Okay." I really didn't know what to say.

"Maya your neighbors told us your mother hits you is that true?" I clinched my jaw. The detective's eyes went to the bandage on my cheek. "Did she do that to you?" My body wouldn't listen and my head nodded yes.

"I'm not testifying." I blurted out right after.

"You don't need to one of your neighbors has a video of her slapping you." I knew which neighbor she was talking about. Her name was Claudia and she had like a million cats she was in the hall yesterday when my mom slapped me on my good cheek.

"Is there someone you can call a family member or someone else to come get you?" I thought for a minute.

"Let me guess daddy wants nothing to do with me." The look on her face told me I was right. I didn't want to call the Mathews I didn't want their pity. "Can I have a minute?" She nodded and walked out. I went into my bag finding Dr. Green's card. I don't know why but I called her.

"Dr. Green how can I help you?" I waited for a minute.

"It's Maya…Hart. You said I could call you if I ever needed help." I was nervous but I didn't feel like being in the police station anymore.

"Is everything alright Maya is it your mom? Did she hit you again?" For some reason her voice sounded worried maybe that was just my imagination.

"No I'm at the police station. My mom was arrested for assaulting a casting director and my dad wants nothing to do with me. I didn't know who else I could call." I tried to keep from crying. I really didn't want to cry so I did what my mom taught me hold in your pain.

"I'll be right there." That surprised me. I just sat in that little room not knowing what was going on. No one had told me anything since detective Stabler. It had been at least eight hours since I called Dr. Green. Typical she wasn't coming. They let me sleep in a bed but I hardly slept.

"Maya." I looked up and there was detective Stabler and she was with Dr. Green. She came although late. But she came. "Maya you're going to go stay with Dr. Green." That part confused me but I nodded and got my stuff.

"So are you hungry?" I looked at her as we left out the back of the police station.

"Yeah and confused. Mind telling me what's happening?" I looked to the front of the police station and there was tons of cameras and reporters.

"Why don't we get something to eat and I'll tell you after." I nodded. We ended up at some restaurant. It seemed I was missing school for the day.

"Can you just tell me now." She just stared at me for a while. She got that look most adults get when they're trying to decide whether or not tell kids stuff.

"Well last night I became your legal guardian so you're coming to live with me. Your mom pleaded out and she's going to rehab for a year before serving six years in prison." That meant my mom wouldn't be out until I was twenty.

"O…okay. So I'm living with you now?" I changed the subject I didn't want to think about my mom right now.

"Yup. We can move you in as soon as possible." I look down at my plate.

"I don't need your pity." I pushed around the little food that remained on the plate.

"I'm not doing this out of pity Maya. I'm doing this because I care." I just stared at her unsure of whether I truly believed her or not. I went to pack my stuff out of the apartment. It's funny how your life can change in the blink of an eye. It feels like I'm the slave of many and the master of one.


End file.
